A New Power in Konoha
by sheepman923
Summary: A new and powerful player enters the power struggle that is Konoha. This man shall find the will and the way to conquer the village, through an intense harrowing journey. Starts off after the Academy graduation. Review and stuff, please. Edit: I'm sorry for people that wanted more, I don't have the time to write. So, I just finished it the way everybody wanted.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Dawn for Konoha.**

Ten bowls were stacked on the counter and an eleventh was on it's way towards the used stack. In the shop of Ramen Ichiraku, it's owner, Teuchi, was happily watching as his profit margins rose for the week. Naruto Uzumaki was the restaurant's best customer, he would gorge himself whenever he could afford it. And today was one of those days.

The newly appointed genin had just finished a few days of D-rank missions, his pay going directly towards Ichiraku as always. Teuchi was the happiest when Naruto would come by and brighten the whole place. Always boasting about his training and listening intently to Teuchi's stories of old, between mouthfuls of course. Teuchi's daughter, Ayame, was always delighted to see the rascal, her mother had long since passed away and companionship was sparse in her work-filled life.

The problem with Ichiraku was that it's owner was too proud to consider lowering the quality to account for the economy. Teuchi insisted on pure ingredients and long hours cooking the ramen. When he first opened the shop he was revered for the taste, now he was avoided, nobody wanted to spend a weeks salary on a roadside restaurant, no matter the quality. The shop essentially relied on Naruto's patronage to stay afloat. Not that he would stop buying, but Teuchi was understandably furious. Furious at a village that had abandoned him, furious at his wife for passing away early, and furious at himself for digging a hole that was too deep to get out of.

Naruto left and Ayame started on the legendary stack of dishes, complaining all the way.

"Dad, why can't we just give Naruto paper bowls? It's not like he would care."

"That's ridiculous, we aren't going to lower our quality for our best customer."

"How about we give him the same bowl and just refill it?"

Teuchi said nothing, but stomped over to the door and slammed after him. Ayame knew she had messed up and washed bowls with a speed that Might Gai would envy.

It was a day later and the ramen shop was empty. and nobody had stopped in all day, waiting ramen was liquefying. Teuchi had sent his daughter home to clean it, he suspected his house would be sold very soon.

Salvation came their way when a silver haired ninja approached Ichiraku Ramen. The man, who had a headband over one eye, looked to be rich and Teuchi had his hopes up when the man reached over to the stand's counter, the ninja grabbed a pair of chopsticks and walked across the street to another noodle shop.

Teuchi was appalled at the sight. It was then that he forged an iron will. That would never happen again, his precious ramen shop would never be subject to such embarrassment.

He whispered to himself, "They shall fall. They will all be subject to my wrath!"

**_Yup. It's the ramen guy. Don't worry, I'll post more chapters._**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Plan**

Teuchi sighed, "_I'll never have enough time with this cash flow. I'll have to find another source of revenue." _The old man took off his signature hat and called for Ayame.

"Ayame! Watch the stand, I'm going out."

The young woman pulled herself out of the kitchen and took a seat at the counter. It would be a long day without her father to provide company. "_Maybe that cute Iruka Umino will come by, he sometimes eats with Naruto." _ She gave a wistful glance at her father as he walked towards the center of town.

Teuchi pondered how he came to this situation, "_Maybe I should have changed the stand. Maybe Ayame is right, I'm just a grumpy old man, they don't have to be conquered. It was just a pair of chopsticks."_

The old cook was bolstered at his new look at life and decided to pull a bit of advertising his way.

Shouting to the rooftops as he went through the town square, "GET YOUR RAMEN FIX AT ICHIRAKU'S TODAY! BEST FOOD IN TOWN!" His deep voice carried throughout the village.

A little boy was hungry, "Mommy! Can we go to the ramen shop? It's the best in town!"

His mother gave him a smile and responded in her best patronizing tone, "Oh, honey we can't. Your father would kill me if we didn't have any food for the week. You'll understand later." The boy looked forlorn and muttered something about mommy not liking his tongue.

Teuchi heard all of this. His gleeful proclamations stopped and that same iron will resurfaced. "_Nope. They'll all feel the pain of messing with Ichiraku's."_

It was late at night and Teuchi had calculated the exact costs and means to exact his revenge. He would sell his home and live in his stand for as long as it took. Ayame would begin her business career somewhere else, he knew a few corporations that would employ her.

Teuchi set his pen down and smiled at the paper that held the plan for revenge. His ink-splattered hands fell to the table and his head nodded forwards in blissful slumber.

The banker shook his head. This old man in front of him couldn't hold his own ramen shop aboveground, how could he ask for a loan?

"But, please, I know the market in Konoha, I've been here for thirty years! This new cheap stand on the other side of town could work. People will see the prices and and signs and it will be profitable for a few months. Then, when people catch on that it's a cheap worthless product, we can close it down and still make a profit."

"But, can you repay the loan in that short amount of time? It be a substantial risk for me to loan you this cash and hope that you're trustworthy."

"Fine, how about half the loan? You're assured the make a profit that way."

The crafty banker accepted, thinking that the old man would surely regret this.

The two shook hands and both left slightly mad, the true sign of a compromise. Teuchi had the funds for the first part of the plan and the banker had his indebted owner in a bind.

Before the week was up, a new stand had opened up in town. They promised high-quality food at low prices. The difference was that they lied. The promised freshly made food was actually shipped in and reheated, the dishes and chairs were made of cheap wood, the supposed high quality chefs were hired from common villagers, but the service actually was really fast. The overhead was cheap and the people coming for good food were slighted.

It was an awfully mean scheme, the best kind. Little did Teuchi know, the cheap food and fast service would be a huge hit. It wasn't a healthy place, but the grease made it go down easy. He could have lived on his new business for the rest of his retirement and nobody would ever expect the honorable Ichiraku's owner to be in charge.

But, that was not to be. His revenge would be had. For too long had he be slighted, far too long had his stand gone untouched, far too long was the list of people that had abandoned him.

With the funds for the next part of his revenge appropriated, Teuchi went to the black market to find what he needed. They would feel his pain, no matter the consequences.

**He's been in the village for thirty years, he knows where the black market is.**


	3. The Fin

**It's ending on this chapter. I had planned to make it a few more chapters and it would be realistic. That's didn't happen, due to school.**

**Teuchi's New Power**

Ichiraku's Ramen. The oldest food stand in Konoha, although that was not likely to continue for much longer.

"_No, it's not going out like this. I will not go quietly into the night. Konoha's best ramen will be forever." _ Teuchi steeled himself for the coming days, but he would have to knock the rust off the old bones.

He left the store to Ayame for the day, it wasn't likely to be busy anyway. Walking to the shinobi training grounds, he made a sharp left to Ground #13. It was his old genin team's grounds and he would put it to use.

The training ground was farther away than most and Teuchi would not be bothered. The day was whittled away and no ninja was ever aware of the old man. In the night, he was satisfied, "_I've done it. My abilities are just as good as before."_

The old man approached the Chunin guarding the Hokage Tower's entrance, "I'd like an audience with the Hokage."

The young ninja chuckled and responded with a condescending tone, "The Hokage does not grant those without a proper appointment. You can try by sending an official request."

"I've been in this town for many years! I demand my Hokage talk to me immediately!"

The two of them argued for a little bit, before the Chunin started to throw the old man out. Hiruzen Sarutobi heard the racket and wandered over to his balcony in the Hokage Tower. He was appalled at the young man abusing the civilian in the white hat and used the Body Flicker to transport himself right in front of them.

"Child! Release this man immediately! He is a esteemed member of our society." Honestly, the Hokage didn't even know who this man was, but was bored with paper work. The Chunin let go of Teuchi and sheepishly returned to his post.

"Now that is over, what would you like?"

Teuchi dropped to one knee, "Sandaime, I would like a private audience with you. It will not be a waste of time, I assure you."

Hiruzen nodded and Flickered the two of them up to his office.

Teuchi rose from his kneeling position and began his proposition, "Hokage, Ichiraku Ramen has been open for thirty four years. I ask you to make it Konoha's official restaurant."

The Sandaime Hokage opened his mouth, but shut it when he senses an awful chakra fill the room.

Teuchi flashed through a long series of handseals and his pack flew open, steel cables flickering out. They grew up the walls and floor of the office, only stopping when the cook stopped his seals.

Hiruzen looked around the room and it took the appearance of a ramen bowl. The chaka rivaled his own now.

Teuchi made another set of handseals and his pack opened with even more cables, this time they were giant ramen noodles. They wrapped themselves around the Hokage and tightened until he could barely breathe.

"Now, Hokage. What will happen of Ichiraku Ramen?" Teuchi's eyes flashed with anger and Hiruzen Sarutobi feared for his life.

"I-Ichiraku's stay open, K-Konoha's new favorite ramen..." He stuttered and his eyes bulged.

Teuchi grew calm and the room returned to normal, the cables returning to his pack. "Good, don't make me come back." He strode out with a large grin on his face. The Anbu outside were confused, why was the Hokage gasping for breathe?

The Sandaime Hokage sank into his chair, "_I guess Konoha will be eating a lot of ramen pretty soon. Who was that man? I was going to make his place the official restaurant anyway."_

Teuchi entered the back door of his stand and his daughter gave him a look. "Where were you, daddy?"

"Nowhere, it doesn't matter. Oh, look! A customer!" An Anbu in civilian gear sat in the first stool, "_Why did the Hokage tell me to eat lunch here? It's super expensive." _

_**The Fin**_

**Man, you know you wanted that you happen. **


End file.
